Kathy who?
by Safora Heineken
Summary: One shot E/O (all my stories got deleted so I have to post them again) *sigh*


**hi :) In this story Elliot got married to Olivia 10 years ago. But they got a divorce 3 years ago. They have three children Tamara (12) Riley (10) and Huxley (4). Elliot is married to Kathy and they also have a child named Grace (1). Enjoy :D (and sorry again for the bad English :/ )**

It was one AM when the door bell of Olivia's house rang, She got up and walked towards the door. 'who could this be?' she thought. She looked true the peephole of the wooden front door and saw her partner and ex husband, Elliot Stabler standing behind it. She quickly tried to fix her hair, she always wanted to look good when she saw him, then opened the door for him. "Hey El, whatsup" she said as she stepped aside to let him inside the home. He didn't answer he just walked to the couch and sat down. Olivia stood there for a moment and looked at him, he looked as if he hadn't slept for weeks, his eyes were dull and he hadn't shaved for at least three days but she still thought he was the most handsome man in the whole world. "El? Whats wrong, I thought you were in Boston for the weekend?" She asked as she closed the front door and sat next to him on the couch. "I was. I got into a fight with Kathy again so I Came back alone, Grace is with her" he said is he turned on the TV. "Oh god, again?" Olivia said. " Yeah it's pretty bad this time, she asked for a divorce and I told her I would love to get one. " He said. "My goodness, I... I... I don't know what to say, I'm so uhm, sorry, El." She stuttered, knowing damn well she was not sorry at all. "Can I crash here? I forgot my key in Boston." Elliot asked. "Sure" She said as she walked to the kitchen "You want a drink?" she asked from the kitchen.

Elliot got up and helped her with the drinks. They walked back to the living room and watched a movie on pay per view. Elliot sat on the end of the couch and Olivia had put her head in his lap. Elliot looked at her, she was half asleep and looked so beautiful. It reminded him of when they were just married, they would watch a movie every night. But Huxley's birth put allot of pressure on they relationship, they started arguing about every little thing and they decided it was best if the got a divorce before it got out of hand. Tamara had been the only child who had problems with the divorce, she still had. Tamara never liked Kathy and refused to talk to her, Elliot tried talking to her about it but she just wouldn't speak to her.

Olivia was asleep now, Elliot stroked her hair and waited until the movie finished. He stood up slowly trying not to wake her. He picked her up bridal style, walked up the stairs and to the master bedroom, and layed her on the bed. He walked out of the room and walked over to Huxley's, he opened the door and saw something that made his heart melt. Huxley curled up on the floor with the big Purple teddy bear Elliot got him for Christmas last year. Huxley looked just like Olivia, he had black hair, just like Olivia if she didn't dye it, he had his fathers blue eyes but they were shaped like his mother's. Elliot walked over and put him on the bed. He gave his forehead a kiss and walked to Riley's room. Riley was peacefully asleep in his race car bed, he looked just like Elliot, he had brown hair and big, round, blue eyes, he had a tan skin tone like his mother's. Elliot knew Riley would wake up if he gave him a kiss so he just said "I love you, son". He closed the bedroom door and walked to Tamara's room. He and Olivia had adopted Tamara when she was 11 months old, She had natural Auburn red hair and light brown eyes. Tamara may not look like Elliot or Olivia but she had copied Olivia's character to a point Elliot thought it was almost scary.

He opened the door and saw Tamara with her ear buds in on her phone. He walked over to her and as soon as she noticed someone was standing in her room she screamed. "Sssst, everyone is asleep" Elliot said. "Hey dad! What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in Boston?" She asked as she scooted over for her dad to sit next to her. "Yeah I should but I got in a little fight with Kathy so i came here." "Uuhg Why don't you just get divorced already!" Tamara said as she made a nasty face. Elliot put his arm around her and said; "Sweetie, I know you don't like her but I am married to her." "So you love her more then mom?" She asked. Elliot looked at her, she was just like her mother, never afraid to say what she thinks. "Uuhm, you shouldn't worry about that sweetie." He answered trying to avoid saying the truth, but he knew his daughter, she wouldn't stop asking until he told her the answer she wanted to hear. "C'mon dad, you know you still love mom! She still loves you too!" She whined.

Elliot was in shock, was Olivia still in love with him? "Did she say that?" He asked. "Yeah, last week when you and Kathy came over for dinner I heard her talk to aunt Casey and she said she would never love anyone else, she sounded so sad! I don't want mom to be sad anymore!" Elliot couldn't believe his ears, he knew there were still feeling between them but he never thought she was still really in love with him. He always tried to push his feelings for Olivia aside,without much success. "first of all, You shouldn't eavesdrop on your mother Tamara and second, I do love your mom, very much but we didn't divorce for nothing, sometimes love is not enough for two people to stay together, sweetie." he explained to her. Tamara looked at him confused and said; "But why can't you just try, dad?" "Because..." He said. "Why did you leave us for Kathy? " She said while tears were starting to form in her eyes. "Is that why you don't want to talk to Kathy? Do you feel like I left you guys for her?" Tamara nodded as the tears started to fall. "I would never leave you, you are my family, you, Huxley, mom and Riley will always be my family." Tamara gave a weak smile.

Elliot was wondering if he should tell her that he and Kathy already were getting a divorce or not. If he did and they ended up not getting one she would be heartbroken, so he decided not to tell her yet. "I think you should get some rest kiddo.'' He said. "Can you tell me a story about you and mom when you were married, please?" she asked. "Hmm okay, just one." Elliot said. He started telling her about the time Olivia and him were stuck in a snow storm just outside New York for 2 days.

Elliot saw that Tamara was finally asleep and left the bed. When he walked towards the door he jumped a little when he saw Olivia standing there. "Holy shit, liv you scared me." Elliot laughed a little. "I heard uhm, what you were talking about." Olivia said shyly while walking back to her bedroom. Elliot followed her and said; "So, you are still in love with me, huh?" he said mockingly. She rolled her eyes at him and walked into her room, "Shut up, El." "I'm in love with you too." He said as he trapped her body between him and the Bedroom door. "El?" She aid as she looked him in the eyes. He said nothing, he just leaned in and kissed her. At first she was shocked but after a few seconds she started deepening the kiss. He lifted her against the door without breaking their passionate kiss, earning a low moan from Olivia as her back her the hard wood. Olivia wrapped er legs around his back as she started unbuttoning his Grey shirt, when it came off he carried her to the bed and layed her down on it. he undressed completely and then got between her legs on the bed. She undid her robe and threw it on the ground. His erection was pressing into her stomach and she could feel the moisture that had collected at the tip against her skin. He looked at her in awe; Her body looked perfect, her hair was shoulder length, her breast were full and still as perky as they were three years ago with cinnamon colored nipples. She had a flat stomach with a few vague stretchmarks on her lower belly. She was more then perfect, she was a goddess! He bend down and started kissing the special spot behind her ear that always drove her crazy. When he did this she couldnt hold it anymore "El, please I need you!" She moaned.

He aligned his Cock with her wet entrance and gave a slow push. "Oh god, El! So good!" She almost screamed as he started a slow rhythm. He bend down again and started sucking on her nipple and with one hand squeezing her other breast. "Uhg, so tight Liv. Oh god yeah" He groaned when he picked up the pace. "Oohhhh FUCK ME ELLIOT!" She moaned loudly. Elliot started fondling her clit hard and bit down softly on her nipple. That was it, Olivia was cumming, hard. "Yeah yeah yeah! Oh god El! I'm cumming so good, babe!" She moaned and started squirting all over his cock. Elliot started thrusting his hips even harder and when he looked into her eyes he came too. He collapsed on top of her.

After a few minutes they both came down from their high and looked at each other. "What did we just do, El?" She asked.


End file.
